creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussionsfaden:~Weltenfrost~/@comment-28396188-20171222194359
So das sind 12 einzelne Cps aber irgendwie verbunden hoffe das passt so einigermaßen. Außerdem habe ich das innerhalb einer Nacht gemacht. Weihnachten Weihnachten ist die Zeit der Besinnlichkeit und Liebe. Also ich persönlich empfinde das als dumme Scheiße. Man heuchelt Menschen die man nur einmal im Jahr sieht vor, dass sie die tollsten wären. Allerdings eins muss man zugute halten das Essen ist allemal köstlich. Nur dieses ganze alle sind toll und lieb kotzt mich an. Ich selber habe es mir zur Aufgabe gesetzt den Leuten das zu bringen was sie wirklich verdienen. Wenn du jetzt fragst was das heißen soll schlag ich dir die Zähne ein. Ok. Ok, ich bin ganz ruhig. Ganz einfach ich entscheide wer brav und wer unartig war. Woher ich das weiß erkläre ich gleich. Jedes verfickte Jahr muss in einem Büchlein nachsehen ob jeder artig war und jedes verfickte Jahr behauptet man ich existiere ja nicht. Wisst ihr wie verletzend das ist. Was aber am aller schlimmsten ist, ist dieses verfickt beschissene Getue von Nächstenliebe und Mitgefühl. Denn in Wahrheit ist nur eines relevant nämlich die was? Die Geschenke natürlich. Und jetzt schließe lieber deine Augen denn du stehst auf meiner Unartig Liste. Weihnachtsgeschichte Zeitungsbericht Geisteskranker Serienmörder endlich geschnappt! Polizei verhindert weitere Morde. Endlich wurde der selbst ernannte Weihnachtsmann auf frischer Tat ertappt. Zum Glück für den armen Jungen Ben (Name von der Redaktion geändert). Der Täter, ein gewisser Brian Benedict 32 Jahre alt, verschaffte sich in den frühen Morgenstunden Zutritt ins Haus der Familie. Zu erst tötete er die ältere Schwester mit einer Lichterkette Eidie am Weihnachtsbaum hing, dann ging er ins Schlafzimmer der Eltern wo er diese auch vorfand. Er fesselte die Mutter und den Vater setzte sie gegenüber und schnitt dem Mann die Kehle durch nur um dann der Mutter die Eingeweide mit dem selben Messer rauszuholen. Der Sohn entdeckte dies noch bevor der Täter etwas mitbekam und kontaktierte die Polizei. Kurz darauf fand der Geisteskranke den Jungen und redete mit ihm. Dies lenkte ihn so sehr ab das die Polizei sich ungestört Zutritt verschaffen konnte. Jetzt sitzt er in der Psychiatrischen Einrichtung für geistig gestörte Gewalttäter. Weihnachtslesung Ausschnitt aus der Nachrichtensendung JWPNews Sprecher: Eilmeldung Wie uns gerade übermittelt wird befindet sich der schwer gestörte Serienmörder Brian Benedict auf der Flucht. Er wurde aus der Untersuchungshaft in die Geschlossene Einrichtung der Jamesons Irrenanstalt für schwer Psychotische Gewaltverbrecher überwiesen wo ihm schlussendlich die Flucht gelang wie dies zustande k... Moment man berichtet gerade. Er flüchtete in dem er sich wie auch immer aus seinen Fixierbändern befreite.Dann tötete er den Wachmann mit heftigen Stromstößen seines Elektroschockers. Wann und wo der selbst ernannte Weihnachtsmann das nächste Mal zuschlägt bleibt ungewiss.... Ende des Ausschnittes Weihnachtsgeschenk Es war ein normaler Morgen für Clary. Sie stand um halb 9 auf, machte sich einen Kaffee, ging duschen, putzte sich die Zähne und zog sich für die Arbeit an. Sie arbeitete schon fast fünf Jahre für ihre Firma als Einzelhändlerin. Es machte ihr auch Spaß dort zu Arbeiten obwohl.. Naja es gab schon jemanden den sie nicht besonders Leiden konnte. Es war eine Kollegin die sie immer triezte und obwohl sie immer ihr bestes gab hatte die Kollegin immer etwas zu meckern. Die Kollegin selber war faul und rauchte fast ununterbrochen Zigaretten und trank Kaffee im Pausenraum. Außerdem kam noch dazu das die Weihnachtswochen schon längst da waren und der Stress allmählich zu viel wurde. Es war kurz vor Weihnachten, um genau zu sein war es der 22. Dezember, hörte Clary sonderbare Geräusche in ihrem Haus. Sie dachte sich nichts dabei und ging ins Bett. In der Nacht wurde sie durch ein lautes poltern auf ihrem Dach geweckt. Sie nahm sich den Baseballschläger den sie stets in der Nähe ihres Bettes bewahrte und ging damit langsam Richtung Zimmertür. Sie öffnete die Tür und ging mit langsamen und leisen Schritten zur Treppe. Bei der Treppe wurde sie halb blind denn der Weihnachtsbaum war aufgedreht. Sie griff zum Telefonhörer, der sich in in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung befand, und wählte die ersten zwei Ziffern des Notdienstes mit dem Daumen war sie bei der letzten Zahl um schnell handeln zu können. Plötzlich eine Bewegung im Kamin es purzelte etwas Russ herab. Schnell sah sie zum Kamin hoch aber da war niemand nur Schwärze. Etwas sehr unberuhigt ging sie wieder ins Bett und schief mit dem Schläger ein. Am nächsten Morgen. Tat sie was sie sonst auch tat. Als sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer ging entdeckte sie eine rote Karte mit einem Gesicht von Santa Claus darauf stand. „Hier hab ich etwas für dich weil du immer so artig warst bekommst du dein Geschenk verfrüht mach was draus. Gezeichnet der Weihnachtsmann. Sie sah sich das Geschenk des gruseligen Mannes an und musste lächeln. Es war ein Messer mit einer etwa 15 cm langen Klinge und.... der Kopf ihrer gehassten Kollegin. Weihnachtsgedicht Die Lichterketten brennen und alle Leute rennen. Noch Kekse backen, Geschenke kaufen Was könnten wir noch für den Kühlschrank gebrauchen. Das ist die stille Zeit im Jahr schon ist der Weihnachtsmann da. Sage ich und stopfe ihm die Christstollen in den Mund. Wir wünschen euch zu diesem Feste alles Liebe und nur das Beste. Rezitiere ich während ich ihr das Herz heraus schneide. Gemütlichkeit, ja ruhige Stunden mit der Familie lieb verbunden. Unter dem Tannenbaum Weihnachtslieder singen und den Kindern Geschenke bringen. Ihre Augen leuchten vermischt mit Kerzenschein, dass muss die Stille der Weihnacht sein. Spreche ich zu Ende und steige in eine Blutlache. Und ich bin der, der gibt euch Pein. Grinse ich und verlasse durch den Schornstein das Haus. Weihnachtselfen Schon wieder spielt es diesen nervtötenden Song von Wham dieses beschissene Last Christmas. Typisch Shopping Center. Ich hasse es in meiner normalen Kleidung herum zu laufen. Viel lieber zieh ich mir dieses enge Weihnachtself Kostüm an. Warum ich hier bin obwohl ich das Center hasse? Nunja zum einen wegen dem Elfenkostüm zum anderen um unartige Kinder und Familien auszumachen. Den die gibt es hier haufenweise. Zum Glück für mich sind alle zu dieser Zeit mit Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen und so ein Zeug beschäftigt. Es fällt mir um diese Saison immer besonders einfach Leuten ihre Geldbörse zu entwenden und mir ihre Adressen zu notieren. Ich bin zum Glück nicht alleine den mein Freund Brian sucht immer unartige Personen. Vielleicht kommst du auch auf seine Liste. Weihnachtsmann Weißt du was Schmerz ist? Also ich verbinde Schmerz mit Weihnachten. Warum ganz einfach weil ich an Weihnachten starb. Aber wie ich noch leben kann. Sei nicht so ungeduldig ich bin gerade am erzählen. Alles geschah als ich nunja den Weihnachtsmann spielte. Ich kletterte den Schornstein rauf und versuchte den Kindern eine Freude zu machen. Nun solltet ihr wissen das ich damals erfolgloser Schauspieler war und alles Geld das ich bekam sparte. Trotzdem ging es sich nicht aus mir etwas Luxus zu leisten. Und jedes Jahr kam Weihnachten und ich nahm wirklich jeden Job an egal wie beschissen der war. So war es halt mal der Weihnachtsmann und der Junge der Familie wollte mir einen Streich spielen und entzündete den Kamin natürlich starb ich, denn wie du erahnen kannst hab ich das nicht überlebt. Aber wie durch ein Wunder kam ich wieder ins leben und rächte mich an diesem Jungen und seiner gesamten Familie. Und so wurde ich der Weihnachtsmann Reaper genannt. Ich bin Brian Benedict. Unverhofftes Geschenk Er ist hier ich weiß es. Ich kann ihn nicht sehen sondern nur hören. Ich weiß nicht was er ist aber ist definitiv kein Mensch. Welcher Mensch überlebt denn schon Verbrennungen und eine Rauchgasvergiftung außerdem wurde er begraben. Ich weiß das er tot ist weil ich daran schuld habe. Ich wollte ihm einen Streich spielen und war so dumm und machte den Kamin an. Jetzt ist alles vorbei. Er wird mich holen. Woher ich das weiß, ganz einfach ich war nicht nur für seinen tod verantwortlich sondern verarschte ihn auch. Brechmittel in der Milch und Hormone in den Keksen. So was halt. Er er ist hier ich kann ihn sehen er kommt aus dem Kamin. Er steht vor mir und er lächelt mich an. Auf einmal wird sein Gesichtsausdruck zu einer böse grinsenden Maske. Er hat einen Sack auf seinem Rücken und setzt diesen ab. Ich versuche zu sehen was da drinnen ist aber kann nichts erkennen. Plötzlich steht er vor mir und füttert mich mit Kohle, schwarzer Kohle. Ich verliere das Bewusstsein und...und...... Werbung zu Weihnachten Weihnachten ist toll die gesamte Familie versammelt sich und freut sich. So was gibt es nur einmal ihm Jahr so was muss gefeiert werden. Am schönsten ist und bleibt aber dieses gemütliche Beisammensein. Man ist Bratäpfel erzählt von seinem Jahr und was man ihm nächsten ändern möchte und redet einfach. Aber jeder hat so einen Verwandten der total daneben ist bei manchen ist es der Onkel oder die Tante. Bei andern der Vater oder sogar die Mutter. Betrinkt sich noch bevor er bei einem eintrifft und verhält sich wie ein Arschloch. Solche Personen gehören nicht hier hin. Deshalb rufen Sie bei uns an und wir kümmern uns um diese Leute. Sie werden so jemanden nie wiedersehen vertrauen Sie uns und erhalten Sie nur zu Weihnachten einen Rabatt von bis zu 50 %. Zeitlich limitiertes Angebot. Weihnachtsessen Es ist schön. Es ist gemütlich. Allerdings ist es sehr schwer und schmutzig. Wovon zum Teufel ich rede. Werdet ihr gleich hören. Also ich bin kein normaler Mensch sondern, böse Zungen würden behaupten ich sei verrückt doch das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Ich arbeite geistig stets auf Hochtouren. Das muss ich auch, denn das was ich jage und esse ist nichts geringeres als Langschwein. Aber was ist denn das? Lies mehr das bildet. Die meisten Langschweine sind zart und sehr genüsslich. Es gibt aber auch welche die zäh und sehnig sind. Was ich daran schön finde ist das warme, wohlige und feuchte Gefühl von Blut das durch die Wunde fließt. Das man alles auf der Haut spürt. Warum ich mir keine Sorgen darum mache und was das mit Weihnachten zu tun hat? Ganz einfach es bleibt nichts übrig und als Weihnachtsessen gibt es dieses Jahr Schweinebraten. Der Weihnachtsbaumschmuck Ich höre ihn. Ich höre ihn und er lässt es nicht sein. Diese.. diese Stimme, sie ist definitiv männlich. Er sagt mir ich soll Dinge tun. Dinge die ich nicht machen möchte. Zum Beispiel soll ich die Nachbarskatze töten und essen. Aber ich will das nicht. ICH WILL DAS NICHT! Was ist bloß falsch bei. Jetzt im Moment sagt er mir nichts. Jetzt ist er ruhig. Das tut gut. Endlich einen... Verdammt jetzt redet er wieder. Er sagt... Er sagt ich soll den Plastik Eiszapfen nehmen und Leute... dich zu verletzen. Was? Sei doch mal still! Ja. Ja gut. Da Weihnachten ist soll ich dir ein Geschenk geben. Hier für dich. Nein, dass ist keine gefährliche Sache. Ja da stimme ich dir zu Brian ein Christbaum Spielzeug zu benutzen ist wirklich witzig. Ja danke dir auch. Frohe Weihnachten. Lebkuchenmännchen Er geht die Straße entlang. In Richtung seines Hauses. Er hat ein leichtes Lächeln im Gesicht. Er hat den ganzen Tag lang gewartet. Doch leider kam die dumme Arbeit dazwischen. Eigentlich macht ihn der Job krank aber er braucht das Geld. Er hat in seinen Augen nur asoziale und sehr dumme Kunden aber am schlimmsten findet er ist sein Chef. Er ist endlich in seiner Straße und geht schneller um früher zu Hause zu sein. Schließlich rennt er schon als er vor seiner Tür steht. Er holt seinen Schlüsselbund heraus. "Wo ist der Schlüssel?" fragt er sich. Er probiert fast jeden Schlüssel als er den richtigen nimmt. Er steckt ihn in das Schlüsselloch und dreht. Die Tür öffnet sich leise. Er ist endlich da. Er sieht sich um und entdeckt es, seine Lebkuchenmännchen er hat sie mit viel Liebe für seine Familie gemacht und dekoriert. Was tat seine Familie aber. Sie fanden sie widerlich und spuckten sie aus. Das brach ihm das Herz. Darum tat er was er tun musste. Jetzt sind seine Männchen nahrhaft und lecker. "Das einzige das nervt," denkt er sich "ist es das Blut aus dem Banner mit dem Fröhliche Weihnachten raus zu bekommen." Er grinst und beißt genüsslich in einen Lebkuchen. Bescherung Nach all diesen Geschichten denkst du dir wahrscheinlich so etwas wie Humbug. Aber ich habe ein Geschenk für dich das dich bestimmt umstimmen wird. Also warte nur ab. Als erstes muss ich dir sagen das ich es toll finde wie du deine Haare trägst. Woher ich das weiß ohhhh, verrate ich dir nicht. So nun habe ich dir gesagt was ich dir sagen wollte. Jetzt kommt die Bescherung. Ja ich habe gerade geklopft. Ich wollte dir dein Geschenk selber überreichen aber da du nicht aufgemacht hast habe ich es vor deine Tür gestellt. Ich freue mich auf deinen Gesichtsausdruck. OK du hast es. Mach es auf. Was zum Teufel das ist? Nunja das sind die Ohren der unartigen Leute dieser sogenannten Geschichten. Warum ich dir die Mail geschrieben habe mit all dem Zeug von diesen Unartigen. Ganz einfach ich hole dich. Ich hoffe du hörst meine Schritte. Ich habe deine Türe aufgemacht und wie putzig du versteckst dich im Schrank. Zeit für dein Geschenk.